


Ted and Tracy- Bless The Broken Road

by StaceyDawe



Category: How I Met Your Mother
Genre: Country Song, F/M, Fanvids, Rascall Flatts, Romance, Title from a Country Song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-10 23:27:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20536373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StaceyDawe/pseuds/StaceyDawe
Summary: The story of how Ted met the mother set to Rascall Flatts Bless The Broken Road





	Ted and Tracy- Bless The Broken Road




End file.
